


Voyeuristic Tendencies 2

by Darthelwig



Series: Voyeuristic Tendencies [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Tony seems to be making a habit of finding Wanda and Vision in compromising positions.





	Voyeuristic Tendencies 2

**Author's Note:**

> Some people have asked for a sequel. It took me forever, but finally, here it is. Enjoy!

“Voyeuristic Tendencies 2”

 

By darthelwig

 

++++

 

He didn’t do parties much anymore. Maybe that was why he wanted nothing more in that moment than to sneak away, take a breather from a world he hadn’t realized he’d outgrown.

 

Tony looked around and decided the rest of the Avengers could make do without him for a little while. If they could take on Ultron and all things evil, they could take on a couple hundred guests, no problem. Natasha might kill him later, but it’d be so worth it. And maybe she’d use that leg move she liked so much. What man wouldn’t die to be between the Black Widow’s thighs?

 

He worked his way over to a hallway and only relaxed once he turned a corner and the crowd was out of sight. He loosened his tie and ran a hand over his face, feeling like an old man. He could use some coffee right about now. Maybe he could slip into the kitchen...

 

A sound from up ahead caught his attention. A squeak followed by a soft moan and familiar voices whispering. Intrigued, Tony stepped forward slowly, keeping as quiet as possible. He peered around the next turn and swallowed hard at the sight before him.

 

Vision and Wanda, her back pinned to the wall, panties around one ankle, and Vision’s hand up her skirt.

 

Tony was instantly hard. Thoughts of the last time he’d spied on them had lingered for days afterwards. The image of Vision on his knees, Wanda spread out before him like some wanton goddess, had driven him crazy with lust. And now here they were again, and how the hell was he supposed to walk away from this?

 

Was he really gonna do this again? God. He was gonna do this again.

 

Muffled moans as they kissed, and Tony watched Vision’s hand work between Wanda’s legs. He cursed the angle. He couldn’t see what Vision was doing to her, could only imagine, but his imagination was pretty good, and he supposed the look on her face was answer enough.

 

Some actions and reactions were more obvious than others, so when Vision tipped his wrist and Wanda went up on her toes for a second, he knew his robo-son had just pressed his fingers inside of her. The knowledge sent a bolt of heat to his groin. His arousal was pressing painfully against his pants, and he had to adjust himself, unable to resist giving his cock a few quick squeezes as he did so.

 

If he wasn’t careful, he was gonna come right where he stood.

 

They were whispering to each other now. Tony couldn’t make out what they were saying, but the heat behind the words was unmistakable. It was in their eyes as they looked at each other. More heat than he ever would’ve credited a being like Vision to be capable of. More heat than he thought stoic Miss Maximoff possessed.

 

Wanda’s head tipped back against the wall and Vision took the opportunity to lean down and press his mouth to her neck. Lips? Tongue? Teeth? No way to be sure, but his imagination was good at filling in the blanks. Whatever Vision was doing, she liked it a lot, judging from the way she clutched his head and moaned even louder.

 

Her voice stirred the tight knot of heat in his stomach, had it threatening to unravel and undo him.

 

Vision hitched her leg up, and she rocked on his hand, her hips working her pussy in stuttering movements against the android’s tireless grip. They made the prettiest fucking picture, Vision’s red against Wanda’s pale skin, her long legs looking like absolute sin. Her dress rode up further and further as she moved, and Tony was treated to a tantalizing glimpse of Vision’s fingers working inside her as the unsuspecting mandroid pulled her leg further up to spread her wider.

His cock was leaking now, aching for touch. He kept his hands safely away. He wasn’t going to miss the end of this for the world.

 

Vision began fucking her hard on his fingers, pounding her, and he could hear the wet sounds of their sex now. She was whimpering and repeating something in Sokovian. It sounded like “please,” like begging, and Tony knew it would be in his head the rest of the night.

 

They kissed when she came, muffling her orgasmic cries. Rough, hot kisses fading to slower, more tender brushes of their lips as their passion cooled.

 

They were both quiet after, holding each other, and Tony took the opportunity to slip away. He sure as hell didn’t want to be caught here, like this. The little Witch would melt his brain in his skull if she knew he’d been watching.

 

Tony ducked into an empty room and locked the door behind him, then yanked his pants open and palmed his painfully hard cock. The memory of Vision and Wanda still fresh in his mind’s eye, he came fast and hard, the pleasure hitting him like a punch in the gut and stealing his breath away.

 

“Fuck.” This was so wrong. He shouldn’t enjoy this so damn much.

 

But he already wanted to do it again.

 


End file.
